Freezing Tundra
by CynderStudios
Summary: The one night the crew takes a pit to conserve there supplies, there heater breaks and connection goes down, while there stuck on one of the most coldest planets in the galaxy there in. ( Polyspace fic)


**New show I'm into called Final Space! Very interesting, but maybe that's because I like a lot of space shows, either way I hope you enjoy my first Final Space story! ( Pssssst it's a polyspace fic ;) cuz these three emotionally damaged baby's need each other like...ah ;-; )**

* * *

The blizzard's furious snow storm rained from above, coming crashing down onto the Galaxy One, the freezing tundra's snow was beginning to pile up from the outside, covering the land in blinding white flurries.

Now you may be wondering why the crew was here on this barren planet, well there supplies wasn't as abundant as they first perceived, to save them from disasters in the future the crew was forced into taking a pit stop to conserve stock.

However since this excursion had drained them from most of there energies the crew decided ( mainly Gary) to hit the hay and get some rest, what they hadn't planned for the circumstance was that they were stuck in now. When they had entered this particular planets atmosphere, which was around the time they the ship had quieted down for the night was when there connection to the S.A.M.E.S and H.U.E was beginning to have complications.

Thankfully, the ship had landed with no problems, but the main functions of the ship were down, _which meant that they were stranded in the freezing Tundra now._

* * *

Gary tugged at his bed sheets, his teeth chattered from the prickling coldness that was sneaking its way threw the disabled ship, he let out a loud groan hating the cold numb feeling from the weather sneaking it's way through out the ship, inching his way closer to the middle as he casually snaked his noodle like arms around his Ventrexian partners fluffy chest.

It felt great particularly tonight since it was a major counter to the blistering weather outside, his fur radiated heat which both of his human partners took graciously. Gary rubbed his cheek into the dark fluffy fur that covered his lovers arm, smoothing it out in different directions from trying to get comfortable. On the other side of Avocato laid Quinn who had her entire body clinging to the Ventrexian's right side, her legs and arms tangled up in his dark colored fur. She drags her hands slowly threw the soft fluff under her hand, letting the rhythmic draws lull him to asleep.

The night was as peaceful as it around there now a days when most of your crew is wanted dead or alive and have your housing a plant destroying creature in your ship. However, as they peacefully slept away in there rooms it was soon cut short.

" Gary?'' A voice echoed threw his brain, the sleepiness drowning him, while to cold began numbing his face. His breath landing on to the warmish brown hand that rubbed at his arm.

He ignored it like a child would when they wanted to dance around the idea of going to school that day, though the warm voice persisted onward.

" Hey, yo. Wake up. I know you can hear me Gary." This voice was rougher and more drowsier then the other one, pulling him closer to it's warm presence. Arms and legs tangled into a puzzle around the three as they poked and prodded at Gary's body.

" Gary don't make me rip off the blankets."

" She will. And you know it."

With a loud groan he was up, the room's cold hair bit at his skin as he stuck his fleshy arm out to check the time. Gary gave a quick squeak from the unexpected freezing temperature, before immediately retreating back to him bubble of warmth.

" When did H.U.E turn down the heater?...Avocato" He gives a glare over to the Ventrexian with him only returning a huff of air, which could clearly be seen from Gary's view.

" I may be a literally ball of warmth and heat, but i'm not the ' King of sweating into the sheets of the bed' or whatever you're calling me now, though I'm freezing my ass off. God. It feels like a winter wonderland up in here. I thought you turned up the heater last night, princess. " Avocato yawned out, which caused his ears to flatten against his head. A small purr escaped him as he stretch along the bed's mattress." One, I'm to cold to give a snarky come back for princess, two stop hogging the blankets and three I did. Gary turn up the heater." Quinn groaned out as she slung her arms around Avocato's neck, making him quietly purr in delight.

" Why do I have to do it?! If I touch the ground I'll become a Gary-popsicle! Plus you know the cold irritates my metal arm's nerves more then usually! Why can't you do it!" He points over at Quinn as he sinks into the bed.

" Because you two got in trouble again on another planet! Another planet we can mark off for getting more supplies. You do it" She shout right back at him. The two humans went back and forth at each other trying to use any excuse to not leave there igloo of warmth, until Avocato shot up groaning loudly.

" I better be getting something for shutting you two up." He groans out loudly, immediately touching the freezing ground Avocato regretted it _so much._

With a loud '-mrrrrow!' shooting it's way threw him, his fur spiking up from the chill that struck threw his body. He landed back in the soft mattress making Gary snicker quietly out.

" Wanna explain kit-kat?" Gary spoke leaning on his fleshy arm with Quinn moving closer to him, stealing away the warmth Avocato took with him. With a puff of air, he bit back a smirk at him only to push off of him, his poor paws hitting against the freezing flooring of the station Galaxy one. Before reaching half way across the tiles the dark-furred Ventrexian broke into a sprint to the keypad next to the door shouting back at Gary, who had found the hole situation to be hilarious.

" Gary you get out here then!" He yelled pressing his tiny ' Sock paw' ( Gary liked to call them) into the chilling scanner of the Galaxy One.

Avocato instantly notice something was _wrong._

The familiar blue glow from the ship's AI wasn't showing up when his paw touched the keypad of there room's controls.

_Which was confusing and concerning._

Even the slightest breath could set H.U.E off sometimes. Avocato stood there, his tail flicking threw the air nervously as he kept hitting his paw onto the keypad.

" Hey H.U.E? Buddy? You awake?...Don't say anything if I'm the captain!...oh crap somethings wrong." Gary called out, wrapping a warm, fuzzy arm around Quinn's toasty neck.

" Look's like the weather knocked out our hole system." Quinn lays up from the mountain of blankets covering her, she causes friction on her arms, wanting some relief to this prickly, icy weather.

Grabbing at her dark blue robe she had left at the end of the bed, she gets up from the comfy bedding and makes her way over to her Ventrexian partner, cringing the hole way over from the freezing touch the floor would poke her back with.

Quinn gives a quick side glance over to Avocato as his ears slowly flatten against his head, a small fang peeking out as he tries not to lose it on a control panel. Though when she comes into Few leaning a little forward to get a better look at the screen, he wraps his fluffy arms around her waist, snaking them around her.

" See the problem, princess?" Avocato said as he shifted the ice, cold touch from the floor to his other foot.

" I got it Avo-buddy. Connection must have been lost when we landed, which means...everything is downnnn...just fantastic." Quinn groaned pinching at the bridge of her nose.

" How bad can it get?" Gary yawned out, stretching his limbs only to pull them back hissing as the cold nipped at him.

" If you just peeking your ro-bo arm out like that cause's you irritation then..._prettttyyy badddd for you." _Avocato said as he went over and rummaged threw there closet, looking around for any type of supplies.

" The medical-bay is down stairs and the Anti-gravity lock is going to be down. Our best option is to wrap his arm up in a blanket." Quinn calls out as she looks for a medical kit just in case.

However, in a instant down the metal halls small paws hit the ground, getting closer to there room. Avocato ears perk up as a blur of orange busts threw the doorway with a small blob of green chasing him down.

" Cold floors cold floors cold floors cold floors cold floors cold floors cold floors..." Repeated Little Cato as he dashed to the three's bed, swaddling himself and cold paws up in the warm sheets of the bed.

" At least we know Little Cato's an Mooncake are safe." Quinn says as she walked over and ran her hand threw his messy neon colored mohawk, which gets a quick purr from him.

" One less thing to worry about." She got back up after spotting the medic kit sticking out from behind there desk.

" Soooo, I'm guessing you guys don't know why it's a bajillion degress colder in here either?" Little cato laid upward, clinging to his blanket shielding him from the cold air. With a quick " Chookity!" from Mooncake he pops his head out from the heated fort not liking the freezing temperatures of there new surrounds.

" Yep. No clue what's going on son." Avocato says, popping the ' P ' out as he pulled out a sweater vest to fight against the cold with.

" Found some medical bandages." She holds up to show Gary, shaking them to get his attention." Safest bet for now at least until we get a plan to get down stairs". She comes over, Little Cato scooting away to give some room for her.

" What happened to Thunder bandit?" He gave out a concern look as Quinn unwrapped Gary's robotic arm, trying her best to be gentle with it.

Mooncake rubbed his head against Gary's arm nervously, letting out a whimper Gary instinctively rubbed his fleshy arm against the worried creature. " Don't worry Spider-Cat, funny thing about my nerves being connected to this bad boy, since there's no blood in this thing keeping it warm, wellll it causes me just a tiny bit of p-HMMM!" Gary bites back a loud yelp in pain as Quinn was almost finished up wrapping the blanket up with the bandages.

" Sorry Gare, it won't be any longer." Quinn rub's at his real hand to ease the pain from the cold atmosphere. Gary shivers riding the small bits of pain out before continuing on.

" Okay..Okay-I'm good-I'm good..I mean I think-I can't be to sure though."

" Gary. Sweetheart. You're rambling."

" Right. Right. Thanks Avocato. I'll just shut my mouth hole and ride it out." Gary says leaning against the wall of the Galaxy One. Though the almost tender family moment was sliced in half as the freezing winds from the outside shot it's way threw the empty halls of the base, causing them to shiver and huddle closer together.

" Okay" Quinn says, fists on her hips." Boys. We need a plan. The ship is down and were on one of the coldest planets in this universe. One of us basically has a broken arm- sorry Gary- We can't get downstairs unless we want to break a bone and the cherry on top of this already crappy situation is the storm is getting worse by the looks of it." Quinn lists out as she paces back and forth trying to think of some plan.

" Yep. S-Sounds about rights-Oof t-that was r-rough.." Gary shakes his body trying to let the pain seep away.

" Your going to be okay, hun?" Quinn asks worriedly over to Gary as he lets out a exhausted puff of air nodding.

" Y-Yeah-Yeah..I'll make it." Gary shudders out, he was surprised when his red sweater was tossed over to him by Avocato.

" Better layer up man, before you even think about leave the room, baby." He stated out smiling, Gary nods smiling as he shivers, the air nipping at his skin as he pulled on his sweater.

The group of five slowly emerge from there room, silently sneaking there ways threw the halls, not knowing if there's anything space alien creature around the corner or a bounty hunter ready to came there heads for a few thousand units.

" Wait" Whispered out Avocato holding his hand up in front of the group. " What is it? A freezing tundra killer alien? Is it ready to kill us and use our bodies as disguises to kill us all?!" Gary whispered out.

" Isn't that the plot of that movie we watched a few nights ago?"

" No that was Aliens..!..This is " The Thing", Aliens isn't this remember it's with that girl and the guy- we should watch that aga-"

" Shhhh!-Gary you're rambling again..! Let's take down whatever this thing is and get him some drugs to stop this pain, before we become popsicle's." Quinn bites back at them, filled with passion. She pulled out her pistol and aiming it up an against the wall.

With a big smirk spreading across Avocato's face he loads his gun nodding." Hell yeah, mama! Let's do this!" A loud warrior cry shot from Avocato as he ran in, guns blazing.

" Oh yeah! We were going to wreck them so good!" Little Cato cried running in after his father.

" YOU TWO IDIOTS GET BACK HERE! I WAS GOING TO GIVE A SIGNAL!" Quinn cries out face palming before following soon after.

" Chookity pok pok..?" The nose startled Gary as he looked down at his green blob of a best friend.

" No-No Mooncake I'm all good! Just the old cold b-bothering my arm! Come on they may need our help!" With a more confident " Chookity!" Gary and Mooncake follow after there crazy family.

* * *

" WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU TWO ABOUT GOING IN LIKE THAT!" Quinn growled out at the two Ventrexian's sitting in front of her, they nearly gave her a heart attack when she heard Avocato cuss allowed.

Though, not very thankfully, it happened to be only KVN going around the dark base of the Galaxy one. Though he was helpful when getting down the Anti-gravity shaft safely, even though it involved using him as he step to kick off of to get down, but he was usually..this time.

" That could have been a disaster and you know it!" She pinches the bridge of her nose, groaning.

" We got here safely and that's all that matters. Look I'll try being safer right now, okay?" Avocato says going over to his human partner.

" You better I can't handle us getting hurt in a time like thi-" Though sadly the tender moment was cut short as KVN smushed his way in between Avocato and Quinn's faces.

" HURT? WHO'S HURT? IS IT ME? IS IT YOU? GARY! YEAH IT'S GARY LET ME HELP YOU GARRY!" He flew threw the couple and over to the blond human. Avocato groaned loudly as his arms were wrapping a tad bit tighter on Quinn's lower back.

" I see why Gary _really doesn't like him_." Avocato growls out.

" You and me both. But we need to get to work on finding a generator to get H.U.E back up and running and get us home." She stretches her arm around Avocato's side to grab a folder of the Galaxy one's lay out and looked over it, trying to get any hint on where to look first.

Gary watched annoyed as KVN swirl around the room, holding the roll of bandages, making a mess everywhere. God if he wasn't waiting for these pills to work there magic he would be losing it right now.

Gary was quickly pulled from his brain as a water bottle shook in front of him, the fuzzy orange paws of Little Cato held it tightly, looking up at Gary.

" Sorry it's not hot chocolate Thunder bandit, but I heard from my dad water may help you." He shook the bottle in his paws, a nervous smile chipped its away across Little Cato's mouth, only for Gary to fix it right up with a reassuring smile.

'' Thanks Spider-cat I really needed this." He gave him a warm smile, pulling him close with one arm, he gave his covered arm a good rub as he took a drink from the icy water.

" Okay, we got a plan. We looked over the Galaxy one's venting system and found the ships fuel controls. Our connection was lost when we enter the atmosphere and landed, but if we can turn it back on we should be okay." Quinn stated as she leaned on Avocato as she looked over the blue prints.

" Oh yeah were back in action! Let's get off this freezing planet!" Gary jumps up holding his arm as Quinn goes over to him.

" Gary you know we love you, but for now your staying here." She pushes him lightly back into his seat.

" Huh?! What! Come on! Even KVN's going! That crap-turd is going to mess it up for all of us and we'll be stuck here forever! Avocato back me up man!" Gary called, peeking over Quinn to find his Ventrexian's face.

" Gary, come on man. We'll be fine, plus you can keep the seats warm for us." He sent a wink over to Gar as he pulled down his goggles for the freezing weather and pull his parka up.

" We'll be right outside Gary, call if you need anything." Quinn smiles, pulling him close and kisses his cheek. His cheeks turn a light pink as the two leave the freezing ship to the icier outside.

" See ya G-man!" Little Cato jumps off the counter, he quickly follows after his dad and Mom.

Gary grumbles irritated by being the Captain and having to sit on the side line. It couldn't get worse could it?!

" DON'T WORRY GARY! I'LL STAY WITH YOU! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SO MUCH FUN GARY!"

_He spoke to soon.  
_

* * *

Quinn and Avocato walked around the Galaxy one, looking for any part of the hanger to get to there power source.

" Come on Come on..Where is it?!" Quinn says as she dust away some snow as she keeps looking.

Little Cato covers his nose up as he jumps off the wing on the ships lightfold engine. " Find anything yet kid?" Avocato said as he pulls up Little Cato scarf back up, even if he protest.

" What did I say about the scarf? Keep it up or your face is going to burn from this blizzard." Little Cato pouts, sticking his tongue out in some form of protest.

Avocato gives the kid a quick smile before pushing the small kit's parka down and ruffles it like it was his hair.

" Come on lets see if Quinn's found anything yet, hopefully we can get the heat back soon. My damp fur is starting to get on my last nerve." He gets a small chuckle out of his son, before a line of curses were heard from Quinn. The two Ventrexians make there way quickly over to Quinn as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

" I knew it was going to be that easy.." Avocato groaned aloud as he held the goggles, covering his eyes in frustration.

" What? What do you mean? We can't fix it?!" Little Cato asked worriedly looking back at the inside of the ship where Gary was.

" The thing busted when we landed and it's fuel is frozen solid! Great! Just fantastic!" She groans holding her face.

Avocato leaned against the ship as the three stood in the icy snow trying thinking up a plan of action, it seemed hopeless until Avocato remembered something.

" What planet did we land on again?" He couldn't quite remember the name H.U.E had told them last night after some turbulence with some asteroids kept Little Cato up.

" It's called Boreas it's one of the coldest planets in this galaxy" She uttered out as she remembered what H.U.E told them.

" I've been here before then...I think I know a way to get the power back and get out of this frozen waste-land." Avocato types against his cuffs, it forms a hologram of the planet.

" Thank the lord this baby still works. Boreas has the coldest crust then any planet in this galaxy, which is perfect for making this planets fossil fuel. We can use them, until we can fill up on actual fuel." Avocato said as the hologram of the planet disappeared.

" Perfect. It's the best plan we got and seems like the most likely to not blow up in our faces" Quinn says, with a hand on her hip, which makes Avocato's tail sway happily( which Little Cato will use against him).

As the three made there way back to the inside of the ship they were bombarded by a frighten Mooncake zipping around then in a panic.

" Chookity! Chookity! Chookity-pow!" Mooncake sputtered out quickly in his frenzy.

" Woah woah! Slow down Mooncake! What's happening? Is something wrong?!" Little cato asked nervously, cupping the cheeks of the squishy creature as it quickly nodded.

" God please don't let it be..." The two looked at each other nervously and runs for the med-bay with Little Cato starting to catch up with them.

Mooncake shout forward into the medical area where they flew over behind the medical bed, instinctively Avocato forced open on of the cabinets of the med-bay, he winced knowing how loud that slam was, but it didn't matter right now.

Quinn slid on her knees as she found Gary lying on the floor, his flesh hand clinging to his robotic arm in desperate pain, his face looked pinched as he squeezed his arm tightly.

" Gary?! Gary! Can you hear us?" Little Cato nervously took over, fearful of what happened to him, Quinn moved closer to Little Cato, resting Gary's head onto her lap as he gave out a ragged breath.

" Oh thank god...if i was in so much relief I would beat him for scaring us this much." Gary let out a pained groan as his eyes slowly opened up.

He gave a confused look not knowing how he had gotten onto the floor. A soft pet against his hair got him to focus on the two blurs in front of him.

" H-Hey.." He smiled out as Mooncake erupted into a ball of excitement rubbing happily against Gary's cheek.

" h-Hey..Hey Mooncake...what happened?" He groaned out letting Mooncake smoother him in face hugs.

" Gary I need you to tell me, what was the last thing you remembered?" Quinn says keeping him awake by small pats against his warm cheeks.

" U-uh...K-KVN..bein' annoying...heh shoved him into a closet." He snickers to himself, forgetting the pain shooting threw his arm.

" At least he's cracking jokes" Avocato snickers ruffling the fluffy hair of his partner.

" Not helping Avocato!"

" Anything uh else you remember dad?" Little Cato said giving Gary a small tug on his flesh arm to get him back on focus.

" I think I know what happened. This idiot must have slammed the door on his robotic hand and lost the blanket wrapped around his arm. Pain must have knocked him out. Gary, come here let's get this back on you and some place decently warm." Avocato said as he helped them get Gary to his feet, his knees felt weak when he stood up.

They shook painfully as it stole away his energy, letting out a heavy sigh, they made there way back to Gary's room, which had became there room.

Gary clutch Avocato's hand tightly as he leaned against the freezing wall, the cold feeling melting away the pain.

Quinn comes over sitting on the bed next to Gary and Avocato, she rubs Gary's cheek softly, which he enjoys a lot.

She looks over when she feels the bed dip inwards, but a warm smiles comes back when she saw Little Cato climb his way onto the bed, getting a touching one armed hug from Avocato.

Mooncake floats over and lands on Gary's lap, he cracked his eyes open and pets the floating creature in a effort of comfort.

" If we're getting those crystals, we have to do it now. We can't risk our health's being out here any longer." Quinn uttered letting Gary melt into her warm touch.

" We have to or we'll be frozen soon, but should we really leave Gary alone like this? One wrong move and Gary's nerves could be serious damaged." Avocato pointed out as Gary groaned out.

" Thanks' for the confidence Avocato.."

" Shush Gary sleep." He poked at his cheek as he tried to ignore the pain again. " I know it's not the best idea to leave him here alone, but if we hurry we can leave here quickly and get Gary help faster." Quinn say standing up as Avocato did as well.

" Who's going to watch Gary? KVN? Cause that didn't go all that well" The two went back and forth trying to make up some game plan, until Little Cato jumped down from the bed.

" What if I watch him?"

" What?" Quinn looks over to the small Ventrexian.

" You guys go and get whatever we need to get out of here. Me and Mooncake will stay back and watch Gary. I owe it him. He helped me and my dad reunite. The least I can do for him is stay by his side so we can get out of this freezing ice land nightmare." He turn back to Gary who was snores quietly against his bed, snuggling into the warmth of the bedding.

Avocato and Quinn stared down at the small Ventrexian who watched over Gary's sleeping figure.

" Avocato we can't risk it. What if we get hurt?! What if they get hurt! We can't risk it-" Quinn was cut off when she saw Avocato's face. It was a mix bag of emotions filled with surprise, confident and a large amount of pride covered his face as he looked back to Quinn.

There eyes met one another as he interlocked his paws with her gloved hands. He looked up to her with a confident smile.

" Quinn, I trust my boy. He can do this. Let's get our asses out of here. Together." He rubs his fuzzys paws over her hands, she let out a nervous sigh as Little Cato watched them, tailing swaying back an forth with fear and nervousness.

" Okay. Let's do this." She smiles confidently back at Avocato. Getting a loud cheer from him. " Hell yeah baby! Let's do this!" She laughed as she swore she could see Gary's cheeks go light pink as he slept.

" Chookity!" Mooncake cheered out as he clung to Little Cato's fuzzy cheek.

" Yes! I'm gonna to guard Gary from harm so good! I'mma guard him so good dad!"

* * *

Light blue crystals jetted from the planets crust, dripping fresh snow that coated it's top part, but now is slowly dripping away.

Quinn pulled down her googles as she stared up at the gigantic jewels from the planet.

Avocato smirked over to her pulling his up." These are the bad boys we need. Come on let's grab then and get out." Avocato says pulling out his gun.

" How? We don't have anything to cut it lose"

As if right on cue Avocato begins firing round after round of lazer blast into the crystal to break it.

" I wish I could be surprised that your doing this, but I can't" Quinn says as she pulls out her own gun and proceeds to follow after Avocato.

* * *

Mooncake pushed his head of the blanket that laid over Gary's chest as he snored, which was louder this time.

Little Cato was walking back and forth around Gary's bed, in almost a perfect reference of a army march, he wasn't going to let anyone hurt Gary. No way, No how, he's watching like a hawk.

Mooncake watched the boys repeated motion, watching it like he was under some type of spell. Mooncake squished his way threw the blanket and popped out. He floated around Little Cato in confusion.

" Chookity?" He tilted his body to the side as Little Cato kept going back and forth." I'm marching Mooncake. My dad used to do this for when he was guarding something important! So I'm just following what he did. I mean Gary's important to him and Quinn so I have to protect Gary!" He suck his snout into the air and continued on with Mooncake quickly following after him.

A powerful strike of thunder shoots threw the ship, causing it to shake slightly, sinking into the thick, blinding snow. The power of the thunder's noises cause Little Cato to shake with the ship as well.

" What's happening?!" He peeks his way threw the hallway. The icy feeling cuts threw his parka his father gave him, shivering slightly he calls for Mooncake,He lets Mooncake hide in his hoodie and raced down the hall.

With a small warrior cry he grips the cable to slide down the Anti-gravity shoot and ran to the open hanger.

Little Cato stares up worriedly as dark clouds were slowly forming in the distance, he gulps nervously as his tail swipes back and forth with fear.

_There's no way the ship is withstanding this! The storm looked like it was going to be a rough one and if it brings in more snow they'll be trapped. That can't happened they can't get stuck here. He needed to act fast._

Little Cato tapped quickly at his cuff around his arm, trying to call his dad. He had to hurry, they needed to get back here quickly!

Another thunderous roar erupted from the sky, _which caused Little Cato to go into a panic_.

* * *

A loud crackle came from the crystal as it had been shot inward, pieces break apart as it tipped forward and snapped in half.

" Bullseye" Avocato laughed as he walked over to the chunk of crystals.

" This is enough right?" Quinn says as she walked around the jewel that laid in the snow.

A quiet yell of thunder floated threw the sky, making the two look up.

" We have to hurry. If it's another big storm will be in serious trouble. Come over her and help me lift this sucker up." Quinn say's as she stuck her hands under the heavy Crystal.

" Alright I'll be over there in a second." He pulled off his glove, hissing at the cold air, but he's going to need his claws if he's going to help Quinn out, before he walked over to her to help his cuff began to beep repeatedly, signalling him a message from Little Cato.

He looked down at the message in fear, quickly pressing it open to get the message up." Guys! You have to hurry! There's a storm-it's big! Huge even! It's coming quick! We need to leave now!" The message cuts in and out, becoming a static mess. Avocato cusses out shaking the cuff around his arm and hitting at it in attempt to get the connection back.

" No! Little Cato! Kid can you hear me!? Little Cato?!" He growls shaking his cuff in panic, Quinn stared at Avocato and filled with fear.

Quinn gets up quickly, they needed to leave now, they had to go. Quinn stares at the huge chuck of crystal. _They would never make it in time._

Quinn's mom instincts kick in with in seconds, she slams her boot into the crystal chipping it away. Her kicks get quicker and harder as the storm's thunderous strikes get closer.

" Quinn?! What are you doing!?" Avocato looks over to Quinn only to see her pull out her gun and fire into the Crystal, break off just enough for them to escape.

" LEAVING! LET'S GO!"

* * *

Strong windows howled threw the base as Little Cato clung to Gary's chest, he shivered violently as Mooncake gave a comforting face rub. Little Cato teeth chattered as he ruffled his fuzzy fur, trying to get some warmth back, he shivered quickly as he gave Mooncake a rub to the head.

" T-There coming Mooncake...I-I know they are." He worried rubs his to get friction going for some warmth." C-C-Chookity!" He nods petting Mooncakes head as the ship shakes violently from the thunder.

Little Cato holds Mooncake tightly to his chest, his breathing picks up as the ship shakes and groans from the loud eruption. In a instant the ship begins to sink into the deep pile of snow from the pressure of the snow storm piling more icy snow to there ship.

" AH! No! No! Come! Please! Stay up! Stay up!" Little Cato yelled as he ran down the hall in pure fear, panting heavily.

" CHOOKITY!" Mooncake shoots after him.

Little Cato grips the cable sliding down it quickly, he wasn't paying any attention to his surrounding. His vision was a tunnel, closed off and narrow, he was in panic mode, which wasn't the best idea when the ship was shaking intensely.

Little Cato cries out as he collided into the fall, falling to the ground. The air was knocked out of his lungs from the force of the fall, causing him to groan in pain.

" Chookity?! Chookity!" Moocake flew down to Little Cato, nudging his fuzzy cheek in fear. Little Cato groans laying up slowly, he holds his arm and groans, shaking of the painful hit he took.

" I-I'm okay! We have too go! W-We have to keep the ship stable! Come on Mooncake!" Little Cato got up from the freezing flooring, he sprinted threw the Galaxy One.

Shivering more and more as he was coming closer to the ships open hanger. When he got there he was met with a blinding light from the mountain of snow piling into the ship.

" Crap! Crap Crap Crap Crap!" Little Cato yells as he races over to the snow piles building up in the hanger area. With all his might he kicked and pushed at the large clumps of snow, trying his best to remove the area. But it was no use it was coming in to quickly.

The snow begins to pour in from the sides around the small ventrexian, causing him to panic more and more as he and Mooncake tried there best to keep the snow at bay.

The Galaxy One sank deeper into there snowy prison, Little Cato thought this was the end of them, he never thought he go out like this. A Ventrexian popsicle in a freezing tundra. At least he wasn't alone, _he just wished he had his parents with him._

Little Cato's shot open he saw the snow begin to move as if it was a creature that ate it's prey, Little Cato jumped back in fear, hugging Mooncake tightly as he aimed his gun. _Nothing can be out here right?! Did they get to his Dad and Quinn?!_

" Back up! I-I swear! I've got a boom stick and I'm not afraid of using it!" Little Cato said waving around his gun, trying to show this beast he meant business. He was a Ventrexian after all! They should know not to mess with them!

" Back off or I'm going at you! Gun's blazing!" Little Cato yelled out as Mooncake stood by the small Ventrexian ready to defend the Galaxy One.

" 1!..2!...3!-"

A blooming cry shot threw the hanger's entrance, Avocato burst threw the snowy wall holding Quinn tightly in his arms as protection. The two went flying threw the hangers opening and crashed into the ships tiles.

" DAD?! MOM?!" Little Cato cried out as Quinn called out.

" GO! GET HUE BACK ON! WERE LEAVING NOW!" She screamed as she slammed her hand on the hanger door.

Avocato sprinted out of the room to the ships controls." HUE! HUE! GET US OUT OF HERE! NOW!" The began to shakily descent off the ground, A blaring strike of thunder struck the planet causing the ship to shake.

" _Galaxy One; stabilizing...stabilizing...stabilizing..HUE'S BACK BABY."  
_  
" HUE! LIGHTFOLD! NOW!" Avocato yelled out as he peeked out one of the ships window.

Dark clouds were looming over the ships top, darkening by the second. Lightning struck from above as Quinn cussed out, she made sure Gary was tightly safe in his bed. No way he's getting hurt on there watch.

" Dad..Take a look at this!" Little Cato yelled out as Avocato slammed his paws on the panel. " HUE! NOW! WE HAVE TO GO!"

Quinn sprinted threw the halls off the ship until, she reached the ship's control room." Gary's okay! Let go!" Quinn says as she grips the top of her seat to brace herself.

" _QUINN AVOCATO...WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON...-"_

" LIGHTFOLD!" The crew screams out.

The Galaxy One backs up slowly, before shooting off into the space with a blinding light, missing merely a few seconds in advance of disaster. The clouds had opened up to reveal a Giant arm, It swiped at them and pulled up empty handed.

* * *

A soft humming noise plagued Gary's mind as he slept, only increasing in volume ever passing second. It was becoming so unbearably obnoxious that Gary had no other choice but to wake up to investigate.

Though he was quickly let down realizing who it was.

" GARY! GARY! GARRRRRYYYY! GARY ARE YOU AWAKE YET? HERE I CAN HELP!" God he regretted waking up to this crap, god his head was bounding. What in the actual heck had gone own when he passed out. It felt like he's been hit by a really hard rock, then a truck slammed him into a wall.

" KVN go over there in the closet Gary said he needs something." The voiced was muffled, which made it harder to figure out who the figure was, but as his vision came back to focus, Gary realized it was Quinn who as sitting in front of his, stroking at his soft bed hair.

Before Gary could get a groan out, a loud slam was heard from the closet with a locking sound as well.

" GUYS? GUYS? GUYS? THE DOOR LOCKED!" KVN called out oblivious.

Then he heard a second voice come into play, much deeper then Quinn's softer voice. Must be Avocato's then.

" That'll keep him busy for a while, there's at 14 million puzzles on the hydra cube. And I finally got Little Cato to get some sleep. He needs it after today, but we all really need it" He walks over to the bed sitting next to Quinn, wrapping his arm around her, which she leans into happily.

" G-Guys..?" Gary groaned out, his voice felt hoarse and dry. It felt weird.

" Gary! Your awake!" Avocato said as Quinn looked over to the blonde, he blinked a view times trying to clear his vision.

" Oh thank god, you idiot. You scared us so much." She leaned down cupping Garys cheek and gave it a small kiss.

His cheeks went from a pasty white to a hot red. He always melted at his partners affection they gave him.

" That's all your getting for scaring us back on Boreas" She says leaning back on Avocato as he let Gary use his legs as pillows when he moved closer to them.

" What, what happened..? I-It's, it's not cold?" Gary question groggily as Avocato pet against his head.

" Yeah, we got the Galaxy One back up and running, which means I don't have to give away my warmth." Avocato says pushing back Gary's messy blond curls.

" Booooo, I enjoy your nuke of warmth..." Gary yawned out. He was absolutely drained. I guess being in pain does cause fatigue.

" Uhhh." He yawned out again, he opens his eyes again, blinking them a few times at the ceiling." Okay I'm really tired, sorry can you guys tell me what happened..tomorrow." Gary says, eyes becoming heavy again from the heat of the room and being surrounded by both Avocato and Quinn.

" No one is keeping you awake Gary. Goodnight pretty boy." She laid down next to him, pressing a kiss right on his nose.

" I thought I couldn't get no more kisses tonight?" Gary giggled, as he let Avocato wrap his arm around Gary's backside, he purred laying his head on his shoulder.

" Yeah yeah what ever blondie." She wraps her arms around his lower back smiling.

Avocato peppered Garys neck with small kisses, he purred against him as he leaned over to press a kiss into Quinn's cheek.

" Thanks Avo-buddy, night you two." Quinns yawns out becoming drowsy from the warmth of the heater back on and being surrounded by the two of them.

Avocato let out a line of mumbles as he laid his face against Gary's back.

Gary let out a loud snore helping the two partners feel content knowing Gary's at least not in pain anymore.

* * *

**Eeeeeee! First Final space fic :D hope you guys enjoyed! This show is amazing please check it out Im just in love with it and have met amazing people from this show! I hope you enjoy! ( This should help you guys get threw the hiatus :') )**


End file.
